


Tiger Hunting In Burma

by alexandraerin



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Peanuts
Genre: Crossover, Daydreaming, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandraerin/pseuds/alexandraerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two very vivid imaginations collide after Calvin's family moves to a new town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Hunting In Burma

Here's world-famous tiger hunter Jungle Joe on a hunt in Burma. It's been three days without a sighting, and our hero is starting to fear that he'll return home without a single hint of danger. But fate has other things in store for Joe, and as time goes on he begins to suspect that he is being toyed with.

But wait...

IS THAT…?

Is it a flash of orange moving through the foliage?

IT IS!

Joe reaches for his tiger net too late as the tiger pounces! He swats the brute beast away and then lunges after it, a spear in his hand. But it's the tiger's turn to spring, pivoting away and turning gracefully in mid-air as man and beast perform an intricate and beautiful dance of death…

* * *

"Honestly, Calvin, you need to learn to keep better track of your things," Calvin's mother said as he hugged the tiger he'd just snatched out of her arms.

"I looked everywhere for him!" he said. "It's not my fault if the big bozo wanders off our first day in a new town! Where did you find him, anyway?"

"Our neighbors' dog got a hold of him," she said. "It was batting him around and chasing after him like it thought he was alive. Honestly, the way they let that thing run loose is like something out of the 1950s. I'm sure there must be laws about that. I'll ask your father to have a word with Mr. Brown when he takes you in for your haircut next week."

"WHAT?" Calvin said. "First we have to pack up and move to the middle of nowhere..."

"Minnesota isn't exactly the Yukon, kiddo."

"Don't I know it! And now I have to get a haircut on top of it?" Calvin said. "And from the neighbor? Have you SEEN his kid? I've seen bowling balls with more hair! Where'd he learn to cut hair, anyway? The army? Are you taking me to an army barber? Am I being conscripted? Is there a draft? I haven't even filled out my selective service card! "

"Look, just don't leave your toys out in the yard until we can get a fence put up, okay?" his mother replied on her way out of the room. "I have a lot of unpacking to do."

"Well, you heard her," Calvin said, nudging Hobbes with a sneakered foot. "No more working on your tan while that rabid monster is on the loose."

"Actually, for a canine, he wasn't exactly bad company," the tiger replied. "He certainly had a rich inner life, for a beagle. In fact, he reminded me of someone I know."

"And who exactly do YOU know?" Calvin asked. "Have you been holding out on me?"

"Who indeed," Hobbes said, rolling his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about when I started imagining Linus van Pelt and Calvin having a conversation (argument) about philosophy. While brainstorming about that meeting, I realized that while there are some intriguing similarities between those two, the Peanuts character that is really the most reminiscent of Calvin is Snoopy.
> 
> I still might explore the idea of Linus and Calvin as foils, with this story as the set-up that gets them together in the first place.


End file.
